Baile de las luces
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: Noche...luces...música...baile. ¿Qué más podría pedir Serena? Tal vez bailar con el chico de sus sueños. ¿Lo logrará?, acompáñala en esta nueva historia para averiguarlo. Amourshipping
1. Noche de insomnio en Kalos

**Finalmente, el hijo pródigo ha regresado...espero. XD**

 **Hola amigos y amigas, bienvenidos a una nueva historia. Sé que les debo una explicación acerca de "Herederos de la Eternidad", pero mis lectores habituales ya saben la razón del porqué he dejado inconcluso ese fic, pero bueno, esta es otra historia, un nuevo comienzo. Me niego rotundamente a decir adiós a este mundo que tanto quiero, el mundo de la escritura, de los fanfics.**

 **En fin, sin nada más, los dejo con esta nueva aventura, disfrutenla.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...pero si alguien le toca una sola silaba a este fic, haré que Arceus use Sentencia sobre quien ose hacerlo.**

* * *

 _ **Episodio 1: Noches de insomnio en Kalos**_

El momento ha llegado, todas esas noches, todos esos sueños, por fin se harán realidad…es lo que me gustaría decir algún día. Pero no, hoy no es ese día y si soy sincera conmigo misma, quizá jamás llegue.

Pero si es una más de esas noches, noches en las que no puedo dormir, noches que trato de conciliar el sueño sin resultado, en el que el insomnio me ataca sin piedad alguna y me obliga a quedarme despierta para seguir pensando en cosas que yo sé que jamás sucederán.

Tal y como en las demás noches debo salir tomar un poco de aire fresco, esperar que el viento se lleve mis pensamientos para poder así dormir.

Abro el cierre de la tienda de acampar y con mi mayor esfuerzo puesto en no hacer ruido, salgo de ella, solo para encontrarme con una escena que a lo largo de mi viaje se ha repetido una y otra vez; la luna en lo más alto, rodeada de centenares de estrellas en un cielo sin nubes, todo esto acompañado del sonido del viento abriéndose paso entre los arboles cercanos y de la corriente de un arroyo que va a parar en un pequeño estanque.

Camino hacia el estanque, todo esto se ha vuelto prácticamente una rutina cada vez que me pasa esto y estoy cerca de una fuente de agua, siempre humedezco un poco mi rostro para tranquilizarme, pero esta vez algo me detiene, simplemente inclino mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver mi rostro reflejado en el agua. ¿Qué veo en el?, bueno, veo a una chica que no sabe qué hacer, que lo único que sabe es que el tiempo se le agota a pasos agigantados, que a pesar de que ahora tiene un sueño y trabaja para llevarlo a cabo, simplemente no puede deshacerse del que inició todo, la razón del porqué ella inició este viaje en primer lugar. Eso es lo que veo.

De repente el relativo silencio de la noche se altera por el sonido del cierre de otra tienda de acampar, volteo mi rostro hacia el lugar de donde se produjo aquel sonido.

Serena – dice una voz, es la voz de la causa de mi insomnio, aunque ustedes pueden llamarle Ash - ¿Qué haces aquí afuera a estas horas?

Yo…yo tuve una pesadilla y me desperté – mentí a Ash con lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, ¿cómo iba a tener una si ni siquiera me había podido dormir?

Ash se acerca a mí, mi corazón palpita rápidamente.

Tranquila – dice Ash dándome un corto abrazo que tiene la única intención de reconfortarme – Lo importante es que ya pasó.

A pesar de que me he quedado encantada con ese abrazo no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, lo conseguí metiéndole a la persona que más quiero, mi mentira no tuvo esa intención, pero ahora que pasó, me siento terrible.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – pregunto a Ash cuando salgo de mis pensamientos

Escuché ruidos aquí afuera entre sueños – responde – Ahora veo que eras tú

Discúlpame por haberte despertado – digo

No te preocupes – dice él – Debes descansar Serena, mañana será un largo día.

Asiento con la cabeza, entonces Ash se da la vuelta para tomar rumbo de vuelta a su tienda, no sin antes esperar a que yo haga lo mismo, tras unos cuantos pasos ambos estamos frente a nuestras respectivas tiendas.

Buenas noches – digo a Ash

Buenas noches Serena – responde – Que tengas lindos sueños

No digo nada más, solo sonrío. Seguramente los tendré, gracias a él.

Tratando de no despertar a mi compañera vuelvo a entrar a la tienda, me meto en mi bolsa de dormir y tras unos minutos por fin puedo dormir.

La noche ha sido corta, al igual que el sueño que tuve, no puedo recordarlo, pero no necesito hacerlo, porque desperté muy animada y feliz, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Buenos días Serena – dice una voz, es Bonnie

Buenos días Bonnie – respondo con una sonrisa

Así que… ¿otra noche sin dormir bien? – pregunta Bonnie

¿Qué? – ahora soy yo la que pregunta desconcertada

Sí – dice ella - ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta cuando te sales de la tienda?

Siento despertarte Bonnie – le digo a modo de disculpa

No te preocupes – dice sonriente – La preocupada aquí soy yo

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Porque cada vez son más frecuentes las noches en las que eso te pasa – dice Bonnie cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de preocupación – ¿Está todo bien Serena?

Sí, no pasa nada – respondo rápidamente

Está bien – dice Bonnie, quien vuelve a cambiar su semblante a uno más tranquilo – Vamos, tengo hambre, hay que despertar a mi hermano y a Ash para que nos hagan algo de desayunar.

Bonnie sale de la tienda, no me había dado cuenta que ya había cambiado su pijama por su ropa habitual. Tras hacer lo mismo ahora soy yo la que sale de la tienda. Encuentro a Bonnie y Ash poniendo la mesa, mientras que Clemont prepara el desayuno. De repente Ash voltea hacia mí.

Buenos días Serena – dice con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Pudiste dormir bien?

Sí – respondo – Gracias por preguntar

Ash no dice nada más, solo sonríe con más fuerza mientras se rasca la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice. Ahora que lo pienso es raro que Ash haga ese gesto.

El desayuno está listo – dice Clemont

¿Pues qué estamos esperando? – dice Ash quien de inmediato toma sus pokébolas y libera a sus pokémon para que también puedan comer, después hago lo mismo, al final lo hace Clemont.

Con el desayuno en nuestros platos y en los de nuestros pokémon, comenzamos a comer.

Vaya Clemont, nunca dejas de sorprenderme – dice Ash – Tú comida es muy buena

Gracias – dice Clemont – Eso pasa cuando aplicas la ciencia para preparar algo exquisito

En ese momento Bonnie aleja su plato de ella.

¿Qué pasa Bonnie? – pregunta Clemont

Es que cada que haces algo con ciencia, eso termina estallando – responde – Y yo no quiero estallar

¡Bonnie! – grita Clemont

Acercando de nuevo su plato, Bonnie echa a reír, después nosotros también lo hacemos.

Llevo mi mano hacia el canasto donde están las galletas para tomar una, de repente siento la mano de alguien más, no puedo evitar avergonzarme un poco al ver de quien es esa mano.

Lo siento – dice Ash – Adelante, tú primero

No, no – digo – Tú primero

No – insiste Ash – Tú las hiciste, así que tú primero

Sé que no podré ganar, así que, haciendo caso a Ash, tomo primero una galleta, después lo hace Ash.

Al parecer a Ash le gustan mucho tus galletas Serena – comenta Clemont

Sí – dice Bonnie – Algo tienen tus galletas que hacen que Ash no deje de comerlas

Es que Serena es la mejor – dice Ash mientras toma otra

Tras escuchar a Ash decir eso, comienzo a sentir un leve calor en mis mejillas, eso solo significa una cosa, me estoy sonrojando y eso no es bueno, no ahora que todos me miran esperando que diga algo.

Antes de que intente decir cualquier cosa, se escucha una fuerte explosión a lo lejos.

(Continuará...)

* * *

 **Eso es todo por el estreno, espero les haya gustado, es solo una pequeña introducción, lo bueno viene en camino.**

 **Recuerden darle fav, comentar y dar follow a la historia si quieren que se les avise cuando publique un nuevo capitulo.**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	2. El Alba de una celebración

**Hey!, bienvenidos sean a la continuación de este fic. Muchas gracias por sus follows, favs y reviews, me alegra saber que les ha gustado el primer episodio.**

 **Espero les guste la continuación, _modestia aparte en español...nadie lo hace mejor_. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Esa explosión ha hecho que todos aparten su mirada de mí, ahora miran hacia la dirección de dónde provino, yo hago lo mismo. Tras unos minutos se vuelve a escuchar otra, esta vez alcanzamos a ver que la provoca, son fuegos artificiales.

¿Fuegos artificiales de día? – pregunta Clemont

Eso parece – comenta Ash

Deberíamos ir a ver que pasa – dice Bonnie

Iremos después de desayunar – dice Clemont - ¿Les parece bien?

Sí, claro – dice Ash

No hay problema – respondo

Y así, tras terminar el desayuno y recoger todas nuestras pertenecías, vamos hacia el lugar donde vimos que provenían aquellos fuegos artificiales. Saco mi localizador para ver si hay algún pueblo o algo cerca, pero no parece apuntar nada.

Qué raro – digo al notar lo anterior

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Ash

No hay un pueblo cerca ni nada de donde hayan podido venir esos fuegos artificiales – respondo

Tras unos minutos, descubro que estoy equivocada, frente de nosotros se vislumbra un pequeño pueblo.

Es una aldea – dice Clemont – Creo que por eso no apareció en tu mapa Serena, rara vez las aldeas aparecen en los localizadores.

A pesar de lo pequeña que es, a todos nos deja sorprendidos ver que las casas son elegantes, hay un par de calles, las cuales están empedradas inclusive hay postes de energía eléctrica. Creo que olvidé mencionar que de las casas y los postes cuelgan decoraciones, como si se tratase de una fiesta.

Hola, bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña aldea – dice una chica de cabello castaño que se acerca a nosotros, viste una blusa blanca, un suéter abierto azul claro con un short corto azul marino, medias también azules ligeramente más claras que el short y unas balerinas cafés. Todos le respondemos el saludo de inmediato – Para nosotros siempre es bueno darle la bienvenida a visitantes como ustedes

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunta Clemont – Escuchamos fuegos artificiales venir de aquí

Efectivamente, hace unas horas lanzamos unos cuantos, es parte de una tradición que tenemos aquí – explica la chica – Si me permiten mostrarles de que se trata, síganme por favor.

Seguimos a la chica unos cuantos pasos más hacia la puerta de una de las casas, la cual tiene un cartel pegado.

"Baile anual de las luces de la aldea Arrel"

¿Un baile? – pregunto

Así es – dice la chica – Es una tradición que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo, hacemos una gran fiesta cada año, viene bastante gente de fuera.

¿Y cuándo es? – pregunta Bonnie

Es mañana, hoy estamos muy ajetreados con los últimos preparativos, la gente comienza a llegar hoy, se podría decir que ustedes han sido los primeros – responde – Aunque viendo que no conocían esta aldea, al parecer ustedes no vinieron por el baile

Lo sentimos – digo – No sabíamos que había una aldea aquí, no la muestra mi mapa

No te preocupes a mucha gente de la que viene de fuera al baile les pasó lo mismo y ahora vienen cada año – dice la chica sonriendo – ¿se quedarán al baile?

Nos miramos los unos a los otros unos cuantos segundos, después todos asentimos con la cabeza.

Genial – dice ella – Pues entonces creo que seré su anfitriona, no me había presentado aún, mi nombre es Alba

Mucho gusto Alba, yo soy Ash y él es mi compañero Pikachu – dice Ash

Soy Serena – digo yo

Me llamo Bonnie, él es Dedenne – dice Bonnie – Y él es mi hermano Clemont

Encantado de conocerlos – dice Alba sonriendo – Es temprano ¿ya desayunaron?

Sí, lo hicimos antes de venir – dice Ash

Vamos, los llevaré a mi casa – dice Alba – Síganme

Seguimos a Alba a la casa de al lado, al entrar a la casa no podemos quedar menos que sorprendidos, la casa es muy grande y muy bonita por dentro.

Bienvenidos a mi casa – dice Alba – Bueno, en realidad es casa de mis padres, pero ya saben, lo nuestro es de ustedes, siéntanse en casa. Pasen a la sala, en un momento vuelvo.

Nos sentamos en la sala, la cual tiene unos sofás muy cómodos, una mesa de madera y frente a nosotros un librero que también tiene un televisor que se ve prácticamente nuevo.

Vaya – dice Clemont – Las casas de esta aldea parecen casas de ciudad, todo es nuevo por dentro.

Tras unos minutos, Alba entra a la sala acompañada de un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad.

Aquí están – dice Alba

Hola a todos – dice el hombre – Soy el padre de Alba, bienvenidos, espero que mi hija los haya tratado bien, y ella es mi esposa.

Mucho gusto chicos – dice la mujer

Nos alegra que se queden con nosotros para el baile de mañana – dice el padre de Alba – Nuestra casa es su casa, siéntanse libres de explorarla, tal vez encuentren algo divertido que hacer, si tienen alguna pregunta pueden preguntarle a Alba.

Muchas gracias – decimos todos

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dice el señor – Debemos hacer unos cuantos preparativos más para mañana

¿Podemos ayudar? – pregunta Ash

No se molesten chicos – responde el señor – Todo lo que los jóvenes hacen para los preparativos ya fue hecho, ahora solo queda trabajo para los adultos, además ustedes son nuestros invitados, quédense con Alba.

Los padres de Alba salen de la sala y después lo hacen de la casa.

¿Qué les parece si vemos que ropa usarán mañana? – dice Alba

¿Ropa? – digo – No traemos mucha ropa en nuestras mochilas

No se preocupen – dice Alba – No esperaba que la trajeran, vengan conmigo.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos unos cuantos pasos a una pequeña tienda que está enfrente.

Esta tienda – explica – Solo abre en estos días, sabemos que los viajeros cargan con poca ropa por cuestiones de espacio, así que aquí podrán encontrar ropa adecuada para el baile, deben usar dos conjuntos, uno informal y uno elegante.

¿Por qué? – pregunta Ash

El informal es para casi todo el baile, música alegre, para divertirnos todos – responde – La segunda, es para la última pieza, el cual es un baile tranquilo, el cual se baila en pareja, es a ese baile al que nosotros llamamos "baile de las luces".

Oh, ya veo – dice Ash

Así es – dice Alba – Por ejemplo, en la última pieza bailarás con tu novia Serena

Eso que ha dicho Alba me hace sonrojarme de inmediato, quedando en un auténtico estado de shock.

Bu…bue…bueno… – trato de decir nerviosa

Uy, lo siento – dice Alba avergonzada – ¿No son novios, cierto?, lo lamento, es que parecían serlo.

No te preocupes Alba – dice Ash

Bueno, en fin – dice Alba – Ese es el punto. La última pieza es opcional, pues es la música de fiesta se prolonga casi hasta la media noche y mucha gente va a dormir. Si quieren pueden echar un vistazo y si algo les gusta pueden comprarlo, si no van al baile de media noche pueden usar la ropa que traen consigo, no hay problema, a excepción de las gorras y sombreros que no se usan.

Quizá después – dice Ash

Sí – dice Clemont - ¿Y ustedes chicas?

Yo quiero ver – dice Bonnie

Yo echaré un vistazo – digo

De acuerdo – dice Alba – Los veremos en la casa chicos

Los chicos se van con rumbo a la calle principal, Bonnie entra a la tienda sin esperarnos a Alba y a mí.

Oye Serena…– dice Alba –… ¿crees que pueda invitar a Ash al baile de media noche de las luces?

 **(Continuará…)**

* * *

 **Eso es todo por este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ya hemos trazado de que va este fic, así que los espero la próxima semana, como siempre esperaré sus comentarios.**

 **Si quieren estar en contacto directo conmigo pueden darme like en facebook en JeSuisAngeloficial.**


	3. Tómalo o déjalo

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a la continuación de este pequeño fic.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, por seguir enviando sus reviews y todo. :D Sin nada en especial que decir, aquí va la continuación.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Pero mi colección de artículos de Pokémon sí)**

* * *

Alba me mira fijamente, a la espera de una respuesta de mi parte. Respuesta que no pienso dar, no porque no quiera, sino porque no me esperaba la pregunta y no sé qué decir, sobra decir que soy un manojo de nervios.

Lo sabía – dice Alba – Pues calmarte Serena, no voy a invitar a Ash al baile.

¿Qué sabías? – pregunto aún nerviosa

Te gusta Ash – responde sonriendo

Nuevamente me vuelvo a quedar callada, solo ladeo mi cabeza y mi mirada a la derecha.

No tienes que preocuparte – dice Alba – No se lo diré a nadie, será nuestro secreto.

No digo nada, solo regreso mi cabeza y mi mirada hacia Alba, sonrío y asiento levemente con la cabeza.

¿Qué te parece si entramos de una vez? – pregunta Alba – Hay que ponerte linda para el baile, querrás impresionar a Ash.

Tras una hora, tanto Bonnie como Alba ya tienen lo que usarán, yo aún no logro decidirme.

Este te iría bien Serena – dice Alba mostrándome un vestido

Ya habíamos visto ese – respondo

Bonnie se tira al piso para sentarse.

Yo no sé qué estás buscando Serena – dice – Pero es obvio que lo que buscas no está en esta tienda.

Ya sé – dice Alba – Me has dado una gran idea Bonnie

¿Ah sí? – pregunta Bonnie – ¿Cuál?

Volvamos a mi casa – dice Alba – Allá les explicaré

Al momento de pagar, Alba no permite que Bonnie pague por su ropa, solo se acerca y le hace una seña a la chica que está encargada de la tienda, esta asiente con una sonrisa, toma la ropa de Bonnie, la pone en una bolsa y se la entrega. No hemos pagado nada, Bonnie y yo nos quedamos mirando.

Tras salir de la tienda y cruzar la calle, entramos de nueva cuenta a la casa de Alba, quien nos conduce por las escaleras al segundo piso.

Esta es mi habitación – dice mientras abre la puerta

Bonnie y yo volvemos a quedar sorprendidas, la habitación de Alba es muy bonita, está pintada de morado claro, con adornos por todas partes.

Serena – dice Alba quien se acerca a la puerta de lo que parece ser su armario – Quizá yo tengo lo que estás buscando. Es algo sencillo, pero es lindo, es uno de mis favoritos.

Entonces Alba saca de su armario un vestido-falda negro sin mangas que llega un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Es hermoso – dice Bonnie al verlo

Es tuyo si lo quieres – dice Alba

Es precioso – digo – Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo y además es de tus favoritos

Nada de eso – dice Alba – Solo me lo he puesto una vez, además tengo muchos favoritos más

Pero – digo – ¿y si no voy al baile con A…?

Me callo al recordar que Bonnie está con nosotros, ella no sabe mis sentimientos por Ash.

¡Lo has dicho por fin, lo sabía! – dice Bonnie dando un salto de alegría – Sabía que Ash te gustaba.

Mi silencio se prolonga, esta vez porque me he quedado sorprendida de que Bonnie lo sabía.

No te sorprendas tanto Serena – dice Bonnie – Eres un poquito obvia, lo suficiente para se note, no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ash.

Hago una leve sonrisa de resignación, ahora se sabe, me siento tranquila, creo que será una carga menos para mí el no tener que ocultárselo a Bonnie.

¿Entonces Serena? – dice Alba – ¿Aceptarás mi regalo?, recuerda, solo es tuyo si invitas a Ash al baile de las luces.

Trago un poco de saliva tratando de juntar valor, no quiero prometer algo que sé que no cumpliré, tengo miedo.

Alba aún me mira, sosteniendo el vestido frente a mí, ella sonríe, Bonnie, quien ahora está a su lado también lo hace, ambas esperan que lo tome.

Está bien – digo mientras estiro mi mano y tomo el gancho de donde cuelga el vestido

No, no está bien – dice Alba cambiando su semblante a serio y apartando el gancho de mi mano – Debes ser sincera, debes estar convencida de que lo harás.

Cierro mis ojos y dejo salir un gran suspiro de frustración. Realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero invitarlo al baile, quiero que él baile conmigo, pero como lo dije, tengo miedo de pedírselo. Me pongo a pensar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, desde el momento que lo conocí en el campamento de su pueblo natal. No quiero que esto se termine, no estoy dispuesta a verlo irse de nuevo, quiero que se quede. Lo quiero. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que algo pueda salir mal y entonces él y yo no volveríamos a vernos sin que fuera raro para los dos.

Siento como una lagrima recorre mi mejilla derecha, con mi mano la aparto y entonces abro mis ojos. He tomado mi decisión.

Alba – digo – Lo haré, invitaré a Ash al baile.

Alba vuelve a sonreír, vuelve a acercar el vestido, esta vez no lo pienso y firmemente tomo el gancho, ella lo suelta.

Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?, ya volvimos – se escucha desde abajo, es Ash

Serena – dice Alba – Confiamos en ti, ¿no es así Bonnie?

Sí – dice Bonnie – Tú puedes Serena

Gracias amigas – digo

De nada – dice Alba – Vayan abajo con los chicos mientras yo guardo el vestido en la habitación donde se quedarán.

Bonnie y yo hacemos caso a Alba y bajamos a la sala donde nos esperan los chicos, unos momentos después baja Alba.

Bueno chicos – dice Alba - ¿Qué quieren hacer?

No lo sé – dice Ash - ¿Qué hay para hacer?

Pues tenemos un cuarto de juegos – dice Alba – Tenemos juegos de mesa, una consola de videojuegos y muchas cosas más. Y para sus pokémon tenemos atrás un gran jardín en el cual pueden jugar.

Vamos – dice Bonnie

Salimos al jardín y sacamos a nuestros pokémon para que jueguen, luego vamos al cuarto de juegos. Ash y Clemont se ponen a jugar videojuegos, mientras que nosotras comenzamos a jugar Monopolio.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – digo a Alba

Ya la has hecho – dice

Bueno, otra – digo

Adelante – responde Alba

¿Por qué hacen esto? – pregunto – Es decir, no me lo tomes a mal, todos aquí parecen tener mucho dinero y ser muy amables, ¿por qué viven aquí?

Alba me mira fijamente con un semblante serio, tal parece que he metido la pata y he hecho sentir incomoda a nuestra anfitriona…al menos eso parece hasta que Alba vuelve a sonreír.

No eres la primera que lo pregunta y no creo que seas la última – dice Alba – Nosotros somos así, mis papás junto con otras personas fueron las que fundaron esta aldea, estaban hartos del ajetreo de la ciudad y del elitismo que suelen practicar las personas que tienen mucho como tu dices.

Bonnie y yo escuchamos atentas.

Aquí vivimos muy bien – dice Alba – Todos dirigen sus negocios desde aquí, hacemos cosas como el baile para conocer gente de otros lugares que llegan a venir, así como ustedes.

Pero solo son ustedes aquí – dice Bonnie

De vez en cuando vamos a la ciudad – dice Alba – Aunque me gustaría poder salir a hacer un viaje, quiero conocer más gente, tener amigos.

Alba deja caer unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Bonnie y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, nos acercamos a Alba y la abrazamos.

Tú eres nuestra amiga Alba – digo

Así es, desde ahora lo serás – dice Bonnie

Gracias chicas – dice Alba limpiando su rostro – Ustedes también ahora son mis amigas.

Nos separamos y volvemos a nuestros asientos para seguir jugando.

Espero que los chicos no nos hayan oído ni visto – dice Alba – Aunque no lo creo, ese videojuego los tiene bastante entretenidos.

Es una verdadera suerte que no nos escucharan ni nos vieran los chicos, pero bueno ¿cómo iban a hacerlo?, si tienen el volumen al máximo y están muy concentrados en su videojuego de futbol pokémon.

Afuera comienza a anochecer, es hora de cenar.

Salimos del cuarto de juegos, vamos afuera por nuestros pokémon para que ellos también cenen y nos dirigimos a la sala para estar todos juntos.

¿Tus padres aún no han vuelto? – pregunta Clemont

No – dice Alba – Deben estar junto con todos los demás dándole la bienvenida a los que vienen de fuera y acomodándolos en la posada, pero no deben tardar.

A mitad de la cena, los padres de Alba entran a la casa.

Buenas noches chicos – dice el señor – Espero hayan tenido un buen día

Muchas gracias – decimos

Ahora si nos disculpan iremos a dormir – dice la madre de Alba – Que pasen buena noche

Al terminar con la cena y tras devolver a nuestros pokémon a sus pokébolas, vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Mañana es el gran día, mañana es la gran noche.

 _(continuara...)_

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?, espero les haya gustado la continuación.**

 **Nos vemos el proximo martes por la noche (hora de México) para la continuación. Como siempre les agradeceré sus comentarios, no sean tímidos, leer sus reviews siempre me hace el día. ;)**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	4. Preludio al ocaso

**Hola a todo el mundo...bueno, solo a quienes estén leyendo esto.**

 **Bienvenidos de vuelta a un nuevo episodio de este pequeño fic, pequeño porque estamos por llegar al final, como sabrán, mi estilo es escribir fics con pocos episodios, así que deben saber que están por leer el penultimo episodio de este fic.**

 **No quiero decir más por el momento, seguiré al final de este episodio, aqui tienen la continuación.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen...lo siento, ahora no se me ocurre nada creativo que poner aquí.**

* * *

 **Episodio 4: Preludio al ocaso**

La luz del sol se escabulle por la gran ventana de la habitación de huéspedes, despierto lentamente, recuperando mi audición alcanzo a escuchar que Bonnie lo hace también, de repente se abre la puerta de la habitación.

Buenos días amigas – dice Alba

Buenos días – respondemos Bonnie y yo

Hoy es el gran día Serena – dice Alba quien se sienta en el borde de la cama donde estoy - ¿Estás lista?

No respondo, Alba y Bonnie me miran atentamente.

¿No estarás pensando e… – decía Alba hasta que

Sí – digo claramente – Estoy lista

Alba y Bonnie se miran la una a la otra sonriendo, al parecer están felices de verme así.

Entonces vayamos a desayunar – dice Alba – Será un largo día, necesitarás energía para todo el día, deberás aguantar hasta media noche.

De repente alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación.

¿Ya terminaron de confabularse? – es la voz de Clemont

Todas nos quedamos mirando con cara de preocupación, no decimos nada. Bonnie se acerca a la puerta y la abre solo lo necesario para ver a su hermano.

¿Qué haces aquí hermano? – pregunta Bonnie

Los padres de Alba me mandaron a decirles que ya está el desayuno, estamos esperándolas en el comedor.

¿Por qué preguntase si no estábamos confabulando? - pregunta

Fue un decir – dijo Clemont – A no ser que…

Bonnie toma la manga de su hermano y lo mete a la habitación, Clemont cae al suelo mientras Bonnie cierra la puerta.

¿A no ser que qué? – pregunta Bonnie molesta

Auch – dice Clemont mientras se recupera del golpe – Lo sé, sé lo que van a hacer

Alba y yo nos volteamos a ver, al parecer Clemont ha descubierto nuestro plan.

Y no – dice Clemont – No voy a bailar con nadie a media noche

Bonnie quita su mirada de Clemont y la vuelve hacia donde Alba y yo miramos la escena, nadie dice nada, al menos hasta que.

…oh, diantres! – dice Alba mientras guiñe su ojo derecho casi de forma imperceptible– Tal parece que Clemont nos ha descubierto

Lo sabía – dice Clemont – Todo esto fue idea tuya, ¿verdad Bonnie?

Es que…. – dice Bonnie, quien al parecer aún no entiende lo que pasa – …es que yo quiero que tengas alguien que te cuide.

Al parecer Bonnie comprendió lo que hizo Alba.

Pues no necesito a nadie para que me cuide – dice Clemont levantándose del suelo

No te enojes con Bonnie – digo

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dice Clemont tomando camino a la puerta – Pero no vuelvan a intentar nada

Tan pronto como Clemont sale de la habitación, las tres dejamos salir un suspiro de alivio enorme, nos hemos salvado.

Eso estuvo cerca – dice Bonnie

Bajamos al comedor, donde todos nos esperan.

Buenos días – dice la mamá de Alba

Buenos días mamá – dice Alba, nosotras también respondemos el saludo – ¿Y papá?

Ya sabes que cada año está muy ocupado con lo del baile – responde la madre de Alba – Vamos, siéntense, necesitarán mucha energía para el baile de hoy

Todos comenzamos a desayunar, la comida es excelente, como lo ha sido desde que llegamos aquí, no me deja de sorprender la amabilidad de estas personas.

Serena – dice la madre de Alba tan pronto nota que hemos terminado nuestro desayuno – ¿Podrías ayudarme con unas cosas por favor?, Alba, tu también.

Claro señora – digo

Alba y yo nos paramos y seguimos a la madre de Alba hacia las escaleras, en ese momento Ash también se levanta.

¿Quiere que las ayude? – dice Ash

No hace falta – responde la madre de Alba

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación de Alba.

¿Grandes planes para esta noche, verdad? – pregunta apenas cierra la puerta

Alba y yo nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra, sin saber de qué está hablando su madre.

Serena – dice la señora – Espero que te vaya bien con tu amigo en el baile

Alba aparta la mirada de mí, yo sigo mirándola, al parecer le ha contado a su madre acerca de lo de hoy.

No te molestes con mi hija – dice su madre – No sé si te lo hayan dicho pero, eres un poco obvia.

Aparto la mirada de Alba y la llevo hacia su madre.

No te preocupes Serena – dice – Verás que todo saldrá bien, yo las ayudaré para que te veas hermosa, quizá mis habilidades como diseñadora de modas les puedan ser de ayuda.

Me quedo pensativa al escuchar esas palabras, de repente reconozco a la madre de Alba.

No – digo incrédula – ¿Usted es?

La mujer asiente. No me lo puedo creer, estoy frente a una de las más famosas diseñadoras de moda de Kalos, quien viste solo a la _Crème de la crème_ de Luminalia.

¿Ahora comprendes porque Bonnie no pagó por su ropa? – me pregunta Alba sonriente – La tienda es de mi madre.

Sonrío ante tal descubrimiento, sobra decir que aceptaré su ayuda.

Las horas pasan como minutos, entre tantas cosas por hacer, nos han dado las 2 de la tarde, en una hora más dará comienzo el baile y aunque el baile de las luces no será sino hasta media noche, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa, porque más temprano que tarde tendré que armarme de valor y pedirle a Ash que baile conmigo.

En ese justo instante, Bonnie entra a la habitación con la ropa que Alba y su madre le regalaron, un vestido de una pieza color beige con un moño café a la cintura, acompañado de unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido.

Que linda te ves Bonnie – digo al verla

Gracias – dice con una gran sonrisa – ¿Y tú?

¿Ella? – pregunta Alba a Bonnie, refiriéndose a mí – Tú amiga es un manojo de nervios, con todo y que usará su misma ropa de siempre en el baile parece que hoy no le gusta como se le ve.

La madre de Alba se ha llevado el vestido para hacerle algunos ajustes para que me quede a mí, no veo la hora en que lo termine.

Será mejor que vayamos al baile ya – dice Alba – Mamá me dijo que cuando termine el vestido lo dejará aquí

Hacemos caso a Alba, asi que nos disponemos a salir de la casa, dejo mi fedora en la habitación, pues sé que no está permitido usar ningún tipo de sombrero ni gorra en el baile, no sé cómo hará Ash para separarse de su gorra.

Durante estos días no hemos dejado de asombrarnos, hay mucha gente afuera, todos disfrutando ya del baile. Comenzamos a buscar a los chicos, a pesar de que hay mucha gente, no tardamos mucho en encontrarles, ambos están sentados en una banca, ambos visten su ropa habitual, claro, solo que Ash no trae su gorra consigo…creo que debo confesar que me gusta más sin ella.

Al vernos llegar, ambos se levantan de la banca y entonces nos unimos al baile. La hora se acerca, será hoy o nunca, no importa que suceda, esta noche bailaré con Ash, todo lo demás era solo practica.

 _ **(concluirá...)**_

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por este penúltimo episodio, espero les haya gustado, ahora vamos a lo demás.**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme sus reviews, si tienen cuenta, responderé a sus reviews del ultimo episodio, si no tienen cuenta ¿que esperan?**

 **El ultimo episodio será algo especial, haré algo que hice en _"El festival de Romantis",_ el final será musicalizado, si es que deciden escuchar la música recomendada. Si lo veo necesario haré otro capitulo especial pero no prometo nada, es poco probable.**

 **Como siempre agradeceré sus reviews, favs o follows, así mismo pueden seguirme en mi cuenta de Tumblr como "jesuisangel", mi blog está en inglés, pero si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta o escribirme algo, no hay problema.**

 **Nos vemos en el episodio final, hasta la próxima.**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


	5. Claro de luna

**Amigos y amigas, hemos llegado al final de esta pequeña historia.**

 **Como lo había dicho, este tendrá un final con música (si así lo quieren), la música que deben escuchar es I'll Go With You, del soundtrack de Pokémon X & Y, pueden encontrarlo en youtube "watch?v=-rqQiRRfn78". No la reproduzcan aún, háganlo hasta que en el texto vean tres asteriscos ***.**

 **Sin más que decir, aqui el episodio final, que lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Episodio Final: Claro de luna**

Todo amanecer tiene su ocaso, así es como llegamos a la noche, las horas han pasado, la música sigue, ahora se han sumado nuevas invitadas, pues las estrellas han llenado el firmamento, trayendo consigo a la invitada de honor, la luna. Hace un par de noches las miraba sin saber qué hacer, hoy es diferente, pues sé muy bien que es lo que haré.

Son las 11 de la noche. Algunas personas ya se han ido a dormir, otras solo fueron a descansar para la hora del baile. Nosotros no hemos parado en todo el día, incluso Bonnie, quien siempre es la primera en irse a dormir, ahora parece que tiene mucha energía.

Serena – me dice Alba – Ya es hora

Sé lo que eso significa, es hora de que vaya a cambiarme de ropa para el baile de media noche. Entonces tomamos camino a la casa de Alba, al entrar nos dirigimos a su habitación, donde ya nos espera su madre con el vestido.

Espero te guste Serena – dice la mamá de Alba

Me encanta – digo al verlo

Ya con el vestido puesto, me pongo los zapatos que elegimos, unas balerinas negras. Tras unos toques finales el atuendo está listo y yo también lo estoy. Madre e hija se miran sonrientes al verme.

Es hora – dice Alba

Gracias por todo – digo mientras me acerco a Alba y le doy un abrazo, después hago lo mismo con su madre.

Tomamos rumbo a la salida de la habitación, luego a las escaleras, Santo Arceus, puedo sentir como mi pulso se acelera cada vez más y más.

Entonces Alba abre la puerta para salir a la calle, el baile está por iniciar, busco a Ash, pero no logro encontrarlo en ningún lugar, tras mucho buscarle, por fin lo encuentro, es allí cuando lo veo, veo a Ash, vestido con pantalón, zapatos y chaleco negros sobre una camisa blanca que tiene una corbata negra también, él, él…él está listo para bailar con otra chica.

Alba y su madre me miran, no digo ni hago nada, solo empiezo a sentir una fuerte presión en mi pecho, en mi corazón para ser exacta, duele, me duele. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, entonces siento como las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos. Comienzo doy la media vuelta y comienzo a correr, ¿a dónde?, no lo sé, solo quiero estar lejos de aquí.

Escucho a Alba gritar mi nombre, pero yo no le hago caso, solo sigo corriendo, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ver como el chico de mis sueños baila con otra chica. Quizá no sea nada, pero quizá pueda serlo todo.

Tras unos minutos de correr, me detengo a recobrar la respiración, es entonces cuando siento una mano tocando mi hombro.

No me digas nada Alba, déjame sola – digo

No podría dejarte sola Serena, jamás lo haría – responde, solo que no es la voz de Alba, es la voz de Ash

Ash toma mi brazo izquierdo y me da vuelta, entonces quedo frente a él, mirando hacia el suelo. Entonces, con su mano derecha él toma mi mentón y lo empuja hacia arriba, ahora lo veo y él me ve a los ojos.

Serena – dice Ash - ¿Bailarías conmigo?

No sé que decir, él ha venido corriendo detrás de mí y ha dejado a esa chica solo para pedirme que baile con él.

Pe, pero – trato de decir

Serena – dice – Esa chica es una instructora de baile que Alba me recomendó, tú sabes que no soy bueno bailando, así que yo querí…

No dejo que Ash termine de hablar, no, él ya ha dicho demasiado y yo también, ya han sido muchas noches, más de las que debí soportar, no pienso prolongar esta espera, sólo me acerco a él y tras acercar mi rostro al suyo, lo beso sin pensarlo.

Tras separarnos, Ash se queda mirándome con un semblante serio, aunque solo por un instante, luego sonríe y toma mi mano, ahora me conduce de vuelta al baile, paso a paso escucho la música.

Entonces vemos a Alba, a su madre y padre y a nuestros amigos, y ellos nos ven a nosotros, porque comienzan a sonreír, entonces, en algo que me sorprende aún más de lo me he sorprendido en estos días, todo mundo, no solo ellos, comienzan a aplaudir.

Damas y caballeros – dice el anunciador del baile – Con ustedes, Ash y Serena, la pareja del Baile de las Luces de este año.

Sin soltar mi mano, Ash me lleva al centro de la plaza. Entonces toma mi otra mano.

3…2… – dice el director de la orquesta del baile

Comienza escucharse la pieza, entonces Ash comienza a bailar, él baila, y baila conmigo, baila porque se molestó en tomar un curso rápido para bailar conmigo, a pesar de que él no es bueno para esto, seguimos la música, mientras nos miramos el uno al otro, no decimos nada, no creemos que sea necesario.

La música sigue, todos los demás sólo nos observan con sonrisas en sus rostros. Puedo ver a Bonnie sonriendo aún más de lo que suele hacerlo, Clemont también lo hace, Alba limpia sus ojos, al parecer ha dejado salir algunas lágrimas. Me acerco a Ash y dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, entonces me rodea con sus brazos y así seguimos, moviéndonos al compás de la música. Todo este tiempo, todas estas noches esperando este momento, la espera ha valido la pena.

Cierro mis ojos, no quiero que esto termine, quiero que este momento dure para siempre. Esta vez siento un leve calor en mi pecho, un calor reconfortante, ahora lo sé, si es que alguna vez hubo alguna duda, no quiero a Ash, no…lo amo con toda mi vida y ahora sé que él a mí también.

Entonces se escucha una leve explosión, otra vez son fuegos artificiales, pero esta vez se abren paso entre la noche para, en su punto más alto, dejar caer luces de todos colores, porque esto es el baile, el baile de las luces.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Pues, eso ha sido todo de mi parte por este fic, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, espero pronto volver con otra historia más. Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios finales, a los cuales responderé en sus bandejas de mensajes privados (deben tener cuenta en fanfiction)**

 **Recuerden que pueden seguir en facebook (JeSuisAngeloficial) y en Tumblr (jesuisangel) Hasta la proxima.**

 ** _JeSuisAngel_**


End file.
